Field instruments can be employed to monitor and control process parameters (e.g., pressure, mass flow rate, volume flow rate, temperature, etc.) in various industrial processes such as, for example, oil refineries, food manufacturing plants, paper pulp preparation facilities, and many others. A remote unit such as a process transmitter, for example, can be connected to or can communicate with the process in order to obtain and transmit information related to the process variable to a control room. In some instances, it is desirable for an operator to view information directly from the process transmitter. Such measured process variables or other information related to the transmitter can be directly displayed via a display meter located on a face of the transmitter.
Most prior art field instrument display meters require a rotational action in order to assemble the display meter in association with a communication module. Such an approach requires only a cable connection for connecting the display meter with the communication module in order to provide the rotational action with respect to the display meter. Additionally, the prior art display meters typically include one or more fasteners for mounting a printed circuit board (PCB) and other electronic assemblies with respect to the display meter. Such approaches, however, are time consuming and increases assembly complexity and are not sufficiently customized to thoroughly evaluate the merits of a particular product.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exist for an improved quick disconnect field instrument display meter assembly. A need also exists for assembling the display meter with a communication module that facilitates 360° rotation, as described in greater detail herein.